This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. To develop institutional capacity for biomedical research and training, Colby College is focusing on areas that enhance research opportunities for both students and faculty. Institutional resources were devoted primarily to the hiring of a technician, undergraduate research, and a short course taught at MDIBL. The molecular biology technician has transformed our DNA sequencer into a core facility with much higher productivity than had previously occurred, and has provided valuable assistance in two faculty laboratories. Research support was provided for 22 undergraduate students. These contributions to our research infrastructure have led to increased research productivity by faculty and high rates of matriculation into PhD programs by students. The number of publications and manuscripts submitted continues to grow through the support of INBRE funding. The number of faculty and their students using comparative functional genomics also continues to rise, with new courses being developed around these techniques. The Biology Department was awarded a new tenure-track line in molecular neuroscience;Dr. Tariq Ahmad began in this position in September '09. The position was inspired in part by the increased emphasis on functional genomics in our program through INBRE resources. We are also in the process of developing interdisciplinary bioinformatics collaborations with new faculty in Computer Science.